<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You spark a fire, forever young by stupidnephlim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069586">You spark a fire, forever young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim'>stupidnephlim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage AU, Hybrid Magnus Bane, Inspired by The Originals (TV), M/M, Royal bloodlines - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gentlemen.” Magnus greeted, as the werewolves were close enough to hear him. One of them was blond haired and white, he seemed to have an arrogant manner about him. The other was dark skinned and brown eyed. He too held an arrogant stance.</p><p>“You have no business here, hybrid.” The blond sneered, baring his teeth. Magnus rolled his eyes. These young werewolves were so showy with their emotions.</p><p>“Don’t I?” He replied. “Whose going to stop me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! So this was inspired by Haley and Jackson’s relationship in The Originals (TV). </p><p>I hope you like it!! Please leave a comment if you do or come chat with me on Twitter @kk_ka5h<br/>I’m friendly, I promise :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy night but the full moon shone bright and clear in the night sky. If it had been any other night, the moon would have affected Magnus, forcing him to turn. But not tonight. He grinned widely to himself, his eyes menacing as he scanned the crowded street he walked on. The city of New Orleans, always so full of life and music, at its peak at night. As everyone came out on the streets for whatever festivities the mundanes were celebrating. Magnus couldn’t care less. He had one plan. One goal. And he wouldn’t stop at nothing to get it.</p><p>The bar’s sign drew Magnus in and he knew he would find supernatural beings there. Supernatural beings that would perhaps help him fight in his worthy cause. He walked in and scanned the room, sniffing the room out, looking for any potential threats. When finding none, he found himself at the bar and ordering himself a drink. The bar tender was pretty, blonde, human, name tagged as Camille. He smiled at her a flirtatious smile and saw how her eyes began to glow at the whisper of male attention. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned away from her and looked around the room once again. He had to find more of his people.</p><p>Soon.</p><p>Just as Camille handed him his drink, sliding a tissue along with her phone number written on it in cursive handwriting, Magnus felt eyes on his back. He slowly turned around and found a pair of wolves standing up, alert and ready to fight. Excellent timing, Magnus thought and he almost chuckled. He would have if the situation wasn’t so dire. The pair of werewolf men came closer to Magnus in what seemed to be an intimidating manner. However, Magnus had seen many pups try to out master their master. He knew all the tricks of these younglings. He sighed, and stood up, unbuttoning the button of his borrowed suit. </p><p>“Gentlemen.” Magnus greeted, as the werewolves were close enough to hear him. One of them was blond haired and white, he seemed to have an arrogant manner about him. The other was dark skinned and brown eyed. He too held an arrogant stance.</p><p>“You have no business here, hybrid.” The blond sneered, baring his teeth. Magnus rolled his eyes. These young werewolves were so showy with their emotions.</p><p>“Don’t I?” He replied. “Whose going to stop me?” Magnus smirked, looking the arrogant pair up and down in an patronising manner.</p><p>“Hybrids aren’t allowed in the french quarter.” The other wolf male spoke. Magnus could tell he was trying to be more intimidating than he was.</p><p>“Says who?” The hybrid asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Lilith.” Replied the blond.</p><p>“Hmm. Lilith. The witch. The same witch who has you wolves doing her bidding.” He stated, not giving the pair to argue. He stood up to his full height and took a step forward, smiling when the wolf males took a step back. “I see these rings you both wear.” He gestured to the rings. “Nifty little things aren’t they?”</p><p>“What do you know about them?” The brown skinned male scowled.</p><p>Magnus smiled. His teeth full on show, his eyes sparkling with amusement that was lost on the two wolf males. It wasn’t a friendly smile. If anything it made him look more dangerous. “I know they stop you from turning every full moon.” He raised an eyebrow. “I know more,” he paused merely for dramatic affect, “then you may think… little wolves.”</p><p>Magnus let out a sigh and looked down at his nails. They needed a good manicure, he thought before looking back at the males. “Now before I lose my patience, how about you take me to your alpha. I have some business I need to discuss.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What choice do we have?” Alec sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. It seemed like they had been going round and round in circles.</p><p>Isabelle rolled her eyes. “There is always a choice!” She growled back, throwing her hands up in frustration. “We need to destroy those rings, Alec! So we turn every full moon, so what? It’s in our blood! Is it worth risking the lives of the kids?”</p><p>“Izzy, you know how much I hate this deal. And we got those kids out of there before the rituals began.” Alec replied, sitting down on the sofa he had in his office. “But it allows us to use our wolf strength and abilities all the time. Without turning into wolves. We’re not vulnerable anymore to the vampires anymore!”</p><p>“No. We’re just bitches to the witches.” Izzy replied, dryly.</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to reply when the door to his office suddenly barged open, revealing Jace followed by someone else.</p><p>“Jace what are… who are you?” Alec asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously. Alec could sniff out he was wolf. But he was also vampire. Hybrid. Alec raised an eyebrow. He had never seen them in real life before, only hearing stories of the great hybrids that had the power and strength of both vampire and wolf.</p><p>“Jace you invited a hybrid into our home!” Izzy gasped, her eyes wide and darting from Jace to the new comer.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Alec thundered, standing up. “Who are you? What do you want?”</p><p>The new comer raised both hands up in the air in surrender. “I mean you all no harm.” He lowered one hand down and held it out for Alec to shake. “My name is Magnus Bane.” Understanding was Alec’s as soon as he learned Magnus’s name. His eyes widened as he took the hybrid’s hand to shake. “You’re the alpha whose pack was slaughtered.”</p><p>“You’ve heard of me?” Magnus asked, eyebrow raised, eyes mischievous in a way Alec didn’t know how to interpret. Alec nodded, not realising they had done shaking hands and now were simply just holding hands. Izzy shot a side look to Jace, who returned it quickly. “And you are…?” Magnus asked, when Alec failed to introduce himself.</p><p>“I’m Alexander Lightwood. The alpha of this pack.” He answered. “Alec to most people.”</p><p>Magnus nodded and let go of Alec’s hand, who only just remembered they were still ‘shaking hands.’</p><p>“Right, Alexander. There is important business we must discuss.” Straight to business.</p><p>***</p><p>They all sat down on the couches, in Alec’s office. “Magnus, this is Izzy, my sister. And I’m sure you have already had the pleasure to meet Jace.” Introducing his family to Magnus.</p><p>Magnus smiled a small smile at Izzy before directing a look of disdain in Jace’s direction. “Yes.” He merely replied.</p><p>Alec almost snorted as he knew first hand how Jace came across to people. Izzy smiled, also thinking the same. “What is it you wanted to discuss?” Alec started, straightening in his seat.</p><p>Magnus’s attention came back to Alec, before darting a look from Izzy to Jace. “I would prefer if we could talk about this alone.”</p><p>Alec looked as if he would argue but Izzy was quick to stand up. “Sure. It’s okay. Come along, Jace.” She shot a smirk to Alec, which Alec didn’t know how to interpret, before dragging an annoyed looking Jace out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Magnus’s cool and collected exterior changed. His eyebrows scrunched up in worry and he almost looked vulnerable. “I’m afraid I have come to ask for your help, Alexander.” He started, leaning forward in his seat. Alec’s own eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>“My help?”</p><p>Magnus nodded, wearily. “Yes.” He sighed. “As you know, my pack was murdered.” Alec nodded. It was news that had spread fast across the city. “I don’t know if you know this, but it was the witches.” Alec had known this. There wasn’t much that happened in the city that Alec didn’t know of. The death of Magnus’s pack was the main reason why Alec had agreed to work alongside the witches, so he could keep his own pack from getting killed.</p><p>“Lilith sent one of her witches to order us to join her, and in return she would give us her moonlight rings.” Magnus continued. “When we refused, she came with all of her witch friends and killed us.” He looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with one of his rings. Alec saw how Magnus was trying to keep his emotions at bay.</p><p>“How did you…” Alec trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Luckily, Magnus knew what Alec was trying to say.</p><p>“My friend Raphael, he’s a vampire. The head of the vampires here in New Orleans actually.” Alec nodded because they had met a few times. “He was near by when it happened. He fed me some of his blood, as I was... dying.” Looking uncomfortable, suddenly, “and so when I died, I died with vampire blood within my system, resulting in me becoming a hybrid.”</p><p>“What do you need help with?” Alec eventually asked, after a few seconds of silence that settled between them. Magnus’s gaze sharpened as he looked away from his hands and at Alec. “I need your help to destroy the witches. To take back this city as the werewolves once had it.” He replied. </p><p>Alec’s heart began to race, but his face hardened. Alec stood up and faced the window of his office, watching the streets, his arms behind his back. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” He replied. Alec had a duty to keep his pack safe. Which meant that his pack would always come first before any revenge fantasy that Magnus had. No matter how much Alec hated the witches, if it meant his pack was alive and breathing then so be it.</p><p>“Because of these moonlight rings, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his eyes practically glaring holes into Alec’s back. “I see you all wear them. How could you join Lilith and her witches. She’s destroying the city in her greed. And you’re helping her!”</p><p>Alec turned around in nano speed and stormed up to Magnus. “I don’t have to answer to you.” He sneered. “I am doing what ever it takes to keep my pack safe. Which is more than you did.”</p><p>He saw the way Magnus flinched and the way Magnus’s eyes hardened. “My pack died yes, but they died free. Which is more than you can say about yours. Doesn’t it bother you that you’re just blindly following her?”</p><p>“I am not blinding following her.” Alec gritted out. “I know the horrors she has done. Is doing.”</p><p>“Oh. So you’re knowingly ignoring all those innocent people dying, just so you don’t have to turn at a full moon.” Magnus retorted.</p><p>“No. We do our part. Last week she had ordered all the young kids of my pack. The ones who haven’t triggered their wolf curse yet, to go and massacre a group of people for her sadistic blood ritual. We stopped it.”</p><p>“There’s no other solution.” Alec continued. “We try as hard as we can to not carry out the tasks she asks of us, by doing it another way without the murder or trying to divert her attention. Sometimes it works.” However, not all times Alec thought, he swallowed, remembering his pack mates that he had lost. “Besides, the rings not only stop us from turning on a full moon. They give us the ability to use our wolf strengths all the time, not just on a full moon. We are no longer vulnerable to the vampires. We can actually fight back. It’s the only way.”</p><p>Magnus sighed and stood up. He understood the pain of losing a pack member. He knew what Alec was going through. He even understood why Alec agreed to work with Lilith. To keep his people safe. He nodded, showing he understood. “What if I told you, it isn’t the only way.” Magnus replied.</p><p>Alec froze and his eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>Magnus nodded. “Yes. But it would require a lot of… sacrifice.”</p><p>Alec nodded. “Anything for my pack.”</p><p>“Very well.” Magnus murmured. “Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We are our choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decisions &amp; discussions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all. Thank to you those who commented and left kudos on the last chapter you’re a real one. This chapter is slightly longer, so I hope yall like! </p>
<p>Come say hi to me on Twitter if you want @kk_ka5h or use the #YSAFfic if you’re into live tweeting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, what?” Alec asked, flabbergasted at the question, if the conversation they were having wasn’t so important, Alec would have laughed. He stepped away from Magnus, needing space. “I don’t understand.” The was not how Alec had imagined he would get proposed to. First of, he imagined it would be with someone he had spent more than five minutes with.</p>
<p>Magnus let out a sigh and gestured toward the couch. “Sit down Alec.” The confused alpha sat down and stared at Magnus with wide eyes, thinking that perhaps Magnus was pulling a prank on him. But surely Magnus wouldn’t joke about this, knowing how serious the situation was.</p>
<p>“How much do you know about the old ritual laws?” Magnus asked. Alec blew out a breath, shrugging. He didn’t really focus on history lessons as a kid. </p>
<p>“Not much.” It was more of Izzy’s forte. Magnus nodded, as if he had expected as much. He stood up and walked over to the drinks cart that Alec kept by the window. He poured himself a glass, as it was his own office, then poured Alec a glass.</p>
<p>“It is said, that if two alphas from royal bloodlines get married, they are able to share… the gifts each of them possess.” He handed Alec the glass but didn’t sit down, instead walked over to Alec’s desk and leaned onto it. “And with them, their pack can also share the gifts they possess.” Magnus took a sip of his drink, keeping eye contact with Alec.</p>
<p>“Now, you are from the Lightwood bloodline. Correct?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer. Alec nodded, seeming to have forgotten all about the drink in his hand. “And I am from the Bane bloodline. Both are royal bloodlines going back generations.” Alec stood up, placing his drink down onto the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Okay, so we get married and… what? How does that help with my pack not needing their moonlight rings.”</p>
<p>Magnus sighed, as if in frustration. “Do you know the difference between a hybrid and a werewolf, Alexander?” Alec opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Magnus spoke again. “Apart from the half vampire side, obviously.” He rolled his eyes. Alec shook his head.</p>
<p>Magnus smirked, finishing off his drink. Alec couldn’t help but notice how attractive he looked.</p>
<p>“Choice.” Magnus replied.</p>
<p>“Choice?” Alec asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Choice,” Magnus nodded. “I get to choose whether or not I want to turn into a werewolf. I get to choose when I want to turn, and how to control my wolf on a full moon. I get to choose what of my werewolf powers I want to use and when.”</p>
<p>Alec’s eyes widened as he realised what Magnus was saying. He took a step back and stared at the other male. “So you’re saying, that if we were to get married and completing the old ritual, my pack and I would be getting your ability to control our werewolf? We won’t be needing our moonlight rings anymore?”</p>
<p>Magnus nodded. Alec let out a breath, and ran a hand through his hair. It almost sounded too good to be true. Could it be? Alec wondered. However, a thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>“What’s in it for you?” He asked, before he let his thoughts get carried away.</p>
<p>“I want my revenge on the witches. I can’t do it alone. I don’t have a pack anymore, so in turn I ask for you and your pack’s aid in fighting the witches and getting back this city under our control, like it was once before.” New Orleans had been under the control of the werewolves, once upon a time. But then greed had come in between the different werewolf families and so the werewolf community became divided, letting the witches come and take the cities from their hands.</p>
<p>“Well? What do you say?” Magnus asked.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What the hell, Alec?” Izzy screamed. It was about an hour later since his meeting with Magnus. Alec sat on his bed with his siblings as he retold everything Magnus had said. “Let me just repeat that. What the hell!” Izzy exclaimed again. “You can’t seriously be thinking about agreeing to this!”</p>
<p>When Alec stayed quiet, Izzy’s eyes widened. “Alec, no. You can’t sacrifice yourself into marrying someone you don’t even know for the pack’s sake.” She turned toward Jace, who had been pacing across Alec’s bedroom, for support. “Jace, tell him he’s crazy.”</p>
<p>Jace stopped his pacing and looked at Alec. “I actually think it’s not a bad idea.” He answered. Izzy gasped and glared at Jace. “So you marry this guy and we all inherit his controlling powers? We can turn at will and not forced by the full moon?” He double checked.</p>
<p>Alec nodded. “Yes. In return he wants us to go to war with the witches.”</p>
<p>Jace nodded. “We hate the witches. If it weren’t for these rings, we too would be going to war with them. Seems like a win win situation to me.”</p>
<p>“But not for Alec.” Izzy interrupted. Alec sighed and looked at his sister.</p>
<p>“Izzy it’s okay. Lots of people get married through a business alliance. It’s the only way for our pack to stay safe without the help of those witches. Besides, it was you who was saying to break off our alliance with the witches.” Alec reminded her.</p>
<p>Izzy let out a frustrated sigh. “I meant… something else. Not sign my brother away to the infamous hybrid.”</p>
<p>“It’s a win for Alec too!” Jace argued.</p>
<p>Alec raised an eyebrow but Izzy spoke. “How?”</p>
<p>“Well he gets a hot husband!” Jace replied, smirking at the alpha. Alec snorted and reluctantly nodded, because well, Jace was not wrong. Even Izzy cracked a smile. “So what did you say when he proposed to you?” Jace asked.</p>
<p>Alec let out a sigh. “I told him I would think about it.”</p>
<p>“So…?” Jace prompted.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alec let out a nervous breath as he knocked on the door quickly, looking up and down the corridor for anyone suspicious out of habit. Magnus had left his phone number and the address of the hotel he would be staying at. The hotel itself was nothing fancy but his own home was destroyed by the witches, Alec supposed. The door flung open, breaking Alec out of his thoughts, to reveal Magnus in only a towel around his waist. Alec gulped as he couldn’t help but wander his eyes across Magnus’s chest.</p>
<p>“Erm… if this is a bad time, I can come back later.” He struggled to get out. He probably should have called first, Alec thought to himself.</p>
<p>“No, It’s okay. Come inside. I’ll be right back.” Magnus replied, waving Alec through. Alec swallowed his nerves and walked into the room. Magnus had disappeared into one of the other rooms to get dressed, Alec guessed and so Alec sat down on the sofa. He looked around whilst he twiddled his thumbs, thinking over his decision again for what felt like the millionth time.</p>
<p>There was a time when New Orleans thrived because the werewolves ran the city. He could remember as a little boy, watching his grandpa lead the city with fairness and grace. He loved listening to his grandpa’s stories every evening as he and Izzy sat on his lap. It was something he had wanted for himself when he became alpha of the Lightwood pack. But the glory days had ended, when his grandpa died and his father took over as alpha of the pack. His father, Robert Lightwood, had joined forces with Valentine’s pack and together they became power hungry, hunting down and driving out other alphas from the city, any alpha who could possibly challenge them. Where once, all the alphas and their packs lived harmoniously, now were divided. Leaving the city open and vulnerable for the witches to come and take over.</p>
<p>“Would you like a drink?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. Alec flinched and turned around to face Magnus, who was now dressed. He looked… soft, Alec thought. Which was a word he never thought he would use to described the hybrid. He wore grey sweatpants along with a white T-shirt. His face was bare of makeup save for the eyeliner on his eyelids, and his hair was not styled still wet from the shower. “Or perhaps something to eat. I could order room service.” He added.</p>
<p>Alec noticed the man used his hands a lot when he talked. It was endearing. He also noticed the nail polish on his fingernails and for a second he wondered what it would feel like to hold those hands.</p>
<p>“Erm, yes. I kind of missed dinner. So something to eat would be nice.” Alec replied. He had meant to eat but then Magnus had dropped this bomb on him that it made him lose his appetite. Magnus smiled and walked over to the phone to order room service. Alec watched him before he realised he was being a creep and decided to get a little more comfortable. He took off his jacket and settled back into the sofa, which was surprisingly really comfortable.</p>
<p>After Magnus was done ordering, he came toward Alec and sat down next to him, making sure to leave space between them. “So, I’m assuming you’re here to give me an answer.” He started, looking rather nervous. Alec realised how important this was for the other alpha and he suddenly felt really sorry for him. For what he had been through.</p>
<p>Alec nodded. “Yes. I have done a lot of thinking and talked to my siblings. And I’ve decided that – ”</p>
<p>A sudden knock on the door interrupted the alpha, startling them both. They turned to look at the door in offence before Magnus got up to answer. “Your room service, sir.” The hotel staff member said as soon as Magnus opened the door.</p>
<p>“Well, that was very fast.” Magnus murmured, sharing an amused look with Alec who hid his smile into his hand. After driving the food cart toward them and shooing the waiter away, Magnus finally sat down again.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, I have decided that yes, I will marry you.” Alec continued. He saw the way Magnus’s eyes lit up an his smile widened.</p>
<p>“Oh. Thank you! Alexander.” He exclaimed and in his excitement he got up to hug the other man. Alec, suddenly being embraced into the arms of Magnus, went stiff at first before he too returned the hug.</p>
<p>After they separated, Magnus gestured for Alec to eat. “So. Now that we’re engaged, tell me more about yourself.” Magnus began after a few minutes of silence.</p>
<p>Alec let out a soft chuckle. “We’re doing all this backwards. Gets engaged first before our first date,” he muttered, before his brain seemed to catch up with him. “Not that this is a first date.” He stammered.</p>
<p>Magnus smirked into his egg roll. “Of course not.” He teased.</p>
<p>Alec cleared his throat. “So I am the eldest child, I have a younger sister as you know.” Magnus nodded. “And I have a little brother, Max. But he’s only fourteen, and he hasn’t triggered his werewolf curse yet, thank god.”</p>
<p>Some alphas wanted the young ones to trigger their werewolf curse because that meant more manpower but Alec refused to be those kind of alphas. Because that meant his little brother and all the other kids within his pack would have to kill someone. When a person had the werewolf gene, all they had to do to trigger their werewolf curse was to kill someone, by accident or on purpose. Alec looked at Magnus nervously, wondering if Magnus was one of those alphas, but there seemed to be understanding in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t want him triggering his curse?” Magnus asked, his eyes showing an emotion Alec didn’t recognise.</p>
<p>Alec shook his head. “My father… was the kind of man who forced us all to trigger our curses, in his greed for power.” He let out a laugh, but there was no humour within his laugh, if anything Alec’s eyes showed hidden pain that made Magnus wonder what the other man had been through. “Which is… a story for another time.” Alec continued. “But luckily, my father died before Max was old enough and so he didn’t get the chance to force Max. I hope for him to live out his life as human, away from all this mess.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Sometimes I wish there had been someone to look out for me when I was young.” Magnus replied, staring into the fireplace, his eyes lost. Alec wanted to ask how Magnus triggered his curse but that was usually something that most werewolves kept private and so he didn’t probe. They ate the rest of their dinner with less heavy conversation, Magnus talking about his favourite moments from when his pack were alive  and Alec sharing his own anecdotes. Alec found himself thinking how he and Magnus got along. So at the very least, he saw them being friends if not more. And when he left the hotel later on that night, Alec felt his heart felt satisfied from the anxious feelings he was feeling when he had first knocked on the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So until the wedding, we need all of you to act as normal so Lilith and her witches don’t suspect anything,” Alec ordered out to his pack, the next day. No one in his pack had objected to this new alliance because everyone was fed up with Lilith and her cruel ways. Alec wondered, again if this was a good idea. He knew it was the best for his pack but was it best for himself? If his father had been here, he would tell Alec to dismiss such thoughts. Alec couldn’t help but feel the bitter resentment when thinking of his father.</p>
<p>Magnus stood on the side and watched Alec command the room. He had to admit to himself that in another universe, he would be asking Alec out for a date. Since the other alpha was everything Magnus found attractive in a partner. But alas, Magnus had more pressing matters to attend to, he thought with a mental sigh.</p>
<p>He was brought out of his musings by a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Isabelle Lightwood standing behind him. She smiled and gestured for him to follow her. So he did.</p>
<p>Izzy led him to one of the many sitting rooms and gestured for him to sit. Magnus had been given the tour of the plantation upon his arrival in the morning. He had passed this room but at the time hadn’t noticed the paintings and tools scattered in the room connecting. He stood up and walked toward the paintings, leading him to a room with the terrace doors open and showing him the beautiful skylines of the city. “Alec likes to paint.” Izzy spoke up from behind him, leaning on the door frame. “He’s really good too.”</p>
<p>Magnus couldn’t help but agree.</p>
<p>“But he doesn’t think so .” She added. Magnus turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well then someone will have to convince him otherwise.” He replied.</p>
<p>Izzy smiled and walked into the room. “Will that someone be you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Magnus’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Meaning?” He asked.</p>
<p>Izzy sighed. “I mean, will you take care of him? I know your marriage is just based off of a business alliance but my brother deserves everything. He may act like a hard alpha but inside he is soft. He is kind. And warm.” Magnus smiled at her description of her brother and thought back to last night and how Alec had appeared soft and warm to him too. It had been a sharp contrast to the Alec he had met in his office.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Magnus gently patted her on the shoulder. “And I’ll do my best to make sure he stays that way, that he stays happy.”</p>
<p>Izzy smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Magnus turned away from her and walked out onto the terrace, watching the city below. He had always loved this city, from the moment he had stepped inside as a little boy. The city wasn’t just beautiful, it had a soul, something Magnus found mesmerising.</p>
<p>“So have you lived in the city for your whole life?” Izzy asked, following him, seeming to reflect his thoughts.</p>
<p>Magnus shook his head, still watching the people down below. “No. I moved here with my mother as a young boy.” He replied, not really wanting to go into detail. He thought Izzy might ask further questions but when he sneaked a glance at her, she seemed to have understood and stayed quiet. “What about you?” He asked instead.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Alec and I have lived here our whole lives, watched the city go from amazing to hell.” She uttered the last part mostly to herself, her face changing to a scowl. Magnus felt sorry for her, what her family had been through because of their father’s greed. He had heard about the Lightwood pack going rogue and turning on other wolves. He had wanted to go and help the other wolves, the ones who had been kicked out of their homes, but at the time his father had been the alpha and forbade him to do so. His father hadn’t wanted him to get mixed up with any wolf politics, which Magnus found stupid but he had to obey. “Our father tarnished the Lightwood name.” Izzy spoke, her eyes filled with controlled anger. “It took ages for Alec to build respect back into the Lightwood name. And even still, the city isn’t anywhere close to being what it once was.”</p>
<p>Magnus nodded in agreement. “So what happened to your father?” He asked, not quite knowing the details.</p>
<p>“He died.” She replied in a monotone that shouldn’t have been used to describe a family member’s dead. But Magnus supposed it fit with the circumstances. “His power for greed got too much one day and since there were no united wolves left within New Orleans, he couldn’t protect himself from the witches power against him.”</p>
<p>“And what about your mother?” He asked, he hadn’t seen Maryse Lightwood ever since he had arrived.</p>
<p>Izzy smiled a soft smile. “Mom was heart broken at first, I mean who wouldn’t? But now…” she trailed off. “She seems much happier. Of course, having a new… companion has helped.” She smirked at Magnus who snorted and nodded.</p>
<p>“What about you? Do you have a… companion?” Magnus asked, seeing her as his little sister already.</p>
<p>Izzy smirked again, before shrugging one of shoulders, looking mischievous. “Maybe.” She flicked her hair off of her shoulder. “But I’m not one to settle.”</p>
<p>Magnus smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps because you haven’t met the right person, yet.”</p>
<p>Izzy shrugged her shoulders again. “Yeah, and before I do I want to have as much fun as I can.” She replied, smirking. Magnus threw his head back and laughed. He knew he and Izzy would get along well.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was late, the wind was picking up and making the air crisp and hitting the blond wolf in the face. Jace walked down the street, humming to himself as he mimicked the musical notes that someone played across the street. He had always loved the night life within the city, part of why he had decided to stay in the city. He watched how the tourists stood and watched the violinist play and smiled to himself. It was nice to just take a break from everything and enjoy something as simple as music. However, something else caught his attention; a scream. It had come from one of the back alleyways that were connected to one of the many bars. Jace followed the sound and saw two men crowding a young woman into the corner. She seemed to be mumbling something but Jace couldn’t quite make out what she was saying.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Jace called out. “Leave her alone.” He knew that if he flashed his wolf eyes to the mundanes, they would run for the hills. Except, when the men turned around to face him, he saw their fangs before he saw anything else. Great, Jace thought. Vampires.</p>
<p>“Keep walking wolf.” One of them called out, before turning his attention back to the girl.</p>
<p>Jace merely walked closer to them. “I said.” He said with more force. “Leave her alone.”</p>
<p>The second vampire took a step closer to Jace. “Looking for a fight wolf?” He taunted.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Jace shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Truth was, he’d rather not fight with the vampires but if that was the way things were going to go then so be it.</p>
<p>The fist came out of nowhere, but thanks to Jace’s wolf reflexes he was able to doge and hit back. His punch landed straight in the vampires stomach, causing him to groan and bend over. Jace punched his face, and before the vampire had any chance to hit back, Jace snapped his neck and watched him fall to the ground. The other vampire stepped closer, ready to fight but Jace wasn’t having it, quickly dodging and snapping his neck. He looked down at their unconscious body as he breathed hard, forgetting momentarily about the girl.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” She cried, startling Jace. He quickly composed himself and turned to look at the girl. She had bright orange hair and green eyes, she looked young perhaps no older than eighteen. She walked toward him and stared down at the fallen vampires with wide eyes. “Thank you so much.” She repeated.</p>
<p>Jace nodded in reply. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles before he gestured to the vampires. “You better run before they wake up again.” Snapping their necks merely knocked them out unconscious for a few hours. Jace would have killed them but he didn’t fancy ripping any hearts out and getting his hands dirty.</p>
<p>The girl nodded her head furiously, staring down at them with fear in her eyes. Jace turned to leave but her voice stopped him in his tracks. “Wait!”</p>
<p>He turned around and raised an eyebrow in question. “What’s your name?” She then asked. She gently tucked a hair strand behind her ear and walked closer. Jace couldn’t help but track her movement with his eyes.</p>
<p>“Jace.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jace. For saving my life.” She replied.</p>
<p>Jace smiled in return. “It was nothing.” He brushed off her gratitude.</p>
<p>“My name’s Clary. It’s nice to meet you.” The redhead now introduced herself, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>Jace looked down at her hand before shaking it. “Nice to meet you too, Clary.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... what do we think???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Misperceptions don’t count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I do hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“</strong>Alec! What is this I hear about you getting married?”</p><p>Alec was sat in his office when his mother’s voice rang out. He winced to himself before he stood up to greet her.</p><p>“Hello to you too, mother.” He greeted, pulling her in for a hug, which she returned. Maryse pulled away and raised her eyebrows at her son, who had the decency to look rather sheepish. “I was going to tell you but you’ve been away on your travels with Luke that I didn’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>It had been a week since Magnus had propositioned him and Alec had accepted. It had been a week of nerves and making sure the news was kept within the werewolves only.</p><p>“You’re getting married!” She exclaimed. “How could you think not to tell me?” Alec opened his mouth to speak but Maryse spoke again. “Well? Who is the lucky man? And how come you’ve never brought him over before? Why am I hearing that you were seeing someone <em>now?” </em> </p><p>Alec winced again. “Well…” he began, before he sighed. Alec gestured for his mother to sit down. “His name is Magnus Bane.” Maryse’s eyes widened. She had heard that name. Of course, who hadn’t?</p><p>“The hybrid?” She gasped. Her eyebrows scrunching up in worry as well as confusion.</p><p>Alec nodded. “It’s not what you think, mother. We haven’t been… dating.” He tried to ignore the slight flush on his cheeks. “Last week, he came to me asking for my help.” As Alec explained the whole situation, he watched how his mother’s facial expressions changed as he went along.</p><p>“Oh Alec.” She whispered. She stood up and pulled her son into a hug, surprising the alpha. “You selfless man.”</p><p>“You know, your father and I were a business alliance.” She began, but winced when she saw her son flinch at his father’s name. “All I’m saying is that, your father and I did end up loving each other before…” <em>Before he turned crazy</em>. “Don’t think that just because this will be a marriage of convenience that there’s no room for love or friendship.”</p><p>Ever since his father had turned the city over, Alec had stopped thinking of the less important things like what his heart desired. He knew he had a duty to this city and to his pack and that meant not caring what his heart wanted. Now, this marriage alliance was just that. An alliance. To keep his pack safe. He couldn’t let himself thinks of it as anything else. He couldn’t let any feelings cloud his judgment.</p><p>Alec sighed. “Thanks mother.” He was grateful she didn’t try to talk him out of it.</p><p>She simply smiled back. “So… when do I get to meet him?”</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re getting married?” Raphael asked, unimpressed. They were sat in a small coffee shop, where Magnus had invited his friend since he hadn’t seen him in more than a week or so. Ever since, Raphael had turned him into a hybrid.</p><p>Magnus sighed and nodded. “I need a pack. And they need my powers.” Magnus had always thought he would marry for love, even coming close to the idea when he was with an ex girlfriend, but he had ended up not going through with it. He had never thought <em>he</em> would be suggesting this marriage but he was desperate. “I can’t fight the witches on my own, Raph.” He took a sip of his coffee and watched his friend’s facial expressions soften.</p><p>Raphael knew how hard the slaughtering of his pack had been on him. He nodded. “Okay.” Magnus wanted his friend’s approval just so he wouldn’t feel so alone. “When you go against the witches, my clan and I will help you.”</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow. That sounded very well and promising but he also knew the history between Alec’s pack and the vampire clan. “How is your clan and Alec’s pack meant to get along well enough to fight a common enemy?” He asked, voicing his thoughts. “You all hate each other.” Before Magnus had become alpha of his pack, his father would always warn him to not go near any vampire hubs, especially not alone. He was practically taught to hate all vampires, but imagine his surprise when a young vampire boy actually comes and helps him when Magnus found himself in trouble one day. When Magnus first met Raphael, he was nothing like his father had described a vampire would be like. He was… nice. That was the first time, Magnus realised that his father was wrong.</p><p>After that, he would sneak off to go find his vampire friend and they would talk for hours, comparing their own beliefs with the other’s. Raphael had too been taught to hate the werewolves ever since he had been turned into a vampire. And so he had, until he met Magnus.</p><p>“That’s true. They seem more arrogant that your pack ever were.” Raphael replied, grunting into his coffee. Magnus nodded. That was true. When Magnus had became alpha, he had made sure their relationship with the vampires was better than it once was. He didn’t believe in this unnecessary discrimination between the two groups.</p><p>“Perhaps I can talk to Alec about it.” Magnus suggested. Because although, Alec’s pack seemed to show some arrogance, Alec himself seemed quite open to new things. Maybe he will be open to having a alliance with the vampires too, Magnus thought as he made a mental note to bring it up with him the next time he saw the alpha.</p><p>“You’ll already be bossing him around?” Raphael smirked, making Magnus huff.</p><p>“No. I do not boss people around.” He rolled his eyes. “I will be suggesting it to him and if he agrees I’ll proceed.”</p><p>Raphael merely hummed in reply.</p><p>***</p><p>Isabelle sighed as she turned around to look at the door of the bar, again, for the millionth time. She had had a date, to which she had been stood up for, since it had been over half an hour and the guy had not arrived. It was getting late, so she decided to give up and go home. Izzy stepped out into the night and looked up at the sky, it was not a full moon tonight, not that it affected her anymore due to the ring she wore on her finger. She hated the fact that she didn’t hate the ring. She should because of who had given it to her and her pack, but it gave her the very power she had resented all her life, just in a different way. It allowed her to use her werewolf abilities all the time and not just when in wolf form. It allowed her to not be forced to turn into a wolf every full moon. She smiled when she remembered how she wouldn’t be needing these rings for much longer.</p><p>Izzy was deep in thought about the ring and the upcoming wedding, she didn’t see the figure ahead of her. Not until she bumped right into him, making them both stumble and fall. The figure who was a young man with brown curly hair and glasses, lay on the ground groaning out loud. Izzy too winced as she had fallen and twisted her ankle, feeling the pain shoot through her leg.</p><p>The man sat up and looked rather apologetic. “I’m so sorry!” He rushed out. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, and then I got a message on my phone and it turned out it was just the beeping of my battery dying which is so annoying by the way, the fact that you think you had a message when really it’s not a message.” The man rambled on so fast, Izzy had trouble keeping up. She held up her hand and luckily the man stopped talking, albeit abruptly. “Can you help me up?” She asked. They were both sat on the street, which looked weird to any onlookers walking by.</p><p>The man nodded before standing up and taking Izzy’s hand. Izzy winced again as she now stood, realising she couldn’t put weight on her left foot.</p><p>“Oh no. Are you hurt?” The man asked, wincing. Izzy nodded and couldn’t help but lean her weight onto the man’s chest. “Come on, I’ll help you home.” He said. “I’m Simon, by the way.” He introduced. “I would offer you my hand, if I wasn’t using them both to hold you up.” He added. Izzy smiled, she found him quite endearing.</p><p>“I’m Izzy.” She replied. She opened her mouth say more, but just as she did, the wind picked up floating Simon’s scent toward her. “You’re a vampire.” She breathed out, suddenly feeling like she should be ready for a fight.</p><p>“Yeah.” Simon replied. Before he froze. “Oh wait… I forgot about the vampire and werewolf feud that Raphael told me about.” He muttered. Izzy frowned. She hadn’t smelled his vampire scent until now. Why.</p><p>“Why couldn’t I smell your vampire smell before?” She asked.</p><p>“Because I’m new... at this. Like, I was turned a few weeks ago. So my scent isn’t as strong right now.” He replied, slowly helping Izzy walk. “Which is weird because your scent is like <em>so</em> clear to me.” He could smell others clearly and differentiate between species but others couldn’t smell him properly.</p><p>“Wait. You’re a vampire, and you’re helping me? A werewolf.” Izzy asked, feeling so confused.</p><p>Simon turned his head to the side. “Yes?” He asked more than answered.</p><p>“But… why?” Izzy asked. Vampires were not meant to help. They were meant to be a pain in the ass.</p><p>“Because you needed the help.” Simon replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>In fact, the way he said with such confidence stunned Izzy into silence. Ever since Izzy was young, she was taught to dislike and even hate the vampires. They were seen as unnatural, needing human blood to survive. But when she looked at Simon, she didn’t see the monster that had been described to her. She saw… someone normal.</p><p>“So where do you live?” Simon asked.</p><p>Izzy froze, suddenly feeling defensive. Why was he asking her for her home address. Did he plan to invade with all his friends? “Why?” She demanded, glaring, which was hard to do as her face morphed into a wince from the pain in her ankle.</p><p>Simon raised an eyebrow and for a second he looked amused before his face changed to a serious look. “So I know where to drop you off?” He replied, his tone once again questioning. “I mean just so I know we aren’t walking far. Because I can just piggy back you home if it is far. Because walking for long on a twisted ankle isn’t fun. Trust me I know.” He continued, seeming to be ramble again.</p><p>“Piggy back?” Izzy repeated slowly.</p><p>Simon raised an eyebrow again and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, it’s when you get onto my back and I carry – ”</p><p>“I know what a piggy back is.” Izzy interrupted, rolling his eyes. She was just surprised at how <em>nice </em>this vampire was.</p><p>“Right.” Simon nodded, blushing slightly. “So… your address?”</p><p>Izzy bit her lip before she nodded, deciding to put all her raging thoughts of how she thought vampires were to the side. “It’s not far, come on.”</p><p>***</p><p>After a few days of Magnus going back and forth between the plantation and his hotel, Alec had just asked him to move in, which he would have done anyway after the wedding. It felt stupid going back and forth since he spent most of his day at the plantation anyway. Alec had decided to give him the room next to his, which Izzy had raised her eyebrow at.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to… share a bedroom?” She had asked, to which Alec had blushed furiously at.</p><p>“I mean, until the wedding… I… we don’t have to. Erm. I wanted to give him some space.” He had stuttered out. Alec had thought about it at first, if they should share a room from now, but then he began to wonder if Magnus would even like that. After he had talked out this whole marriage idea with his family, he was fully onboard but he wondered if Magnus was too. Sure, it was Magnus who had proposed, but was he one hundred percent okay with this? Was he one hundred percent sure on sharing a room with him? Sharing a bed with him? After all, this marriage was just of convenience. They didn’t need to do all that. Truth was, he was afraid of Magnus’s answer if he were to ask him all these questions. So, he just stayed silent, something he did best.</p><p>Izzy had dropped the subject, not questioning her brother any further because it was his private matters. She merely had nodded and had offered him a encouraging smile. Her brother wasn’t exactly the kind of person to openly talk about his feelings. A trait he had unfortunately gotten from his father, she had thought. But Magnus seemed like the opposite, and so she had hoped if anything came out of this marriage, let it be Magnus helping her brother be more open about his feelings.</p><p>Now, Alec showed Magnus his new room, holding his breath as the hybrid looked around. He wanted Magnus to like it, even though the plan was he would only stay in here until the wedding.</p><p>“And I stay in here up until the wedding?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec with a expression Alec didn’t know how to decipher.</p><p>Alec nodded hesitatingly, “I mean, if… if that’s what you want, too.” He hurried out, stammering along his sentence. Magnus didn’t reply straight away, looking far too serious and making Alec all the more nervous. Perhaps, he didn’t want to share a room with the alpha. Perhaps, he just wanted this marriage to be a business alliance, where they would just talk about their plans on how to go forward with Lilith and her witches. Alec bit his lip and opened his mouth to apologise because by the looks of things, he had let his heart get carried away.</p><p>But before he could get the words out, Magnus nodded. “Okay.” He said. “I’ll stay here, until the wedding. But Alec, are you sure… you want us to share a bedroom?” Magnus winced, making Alec frown.</p><p>“Yeah… yes.” He replied. Magnus nodded, once again and that was that.</p><p>***</p><p>Magnus felt like a horrible person. He had proposed the idea of marriage to Alec, stopping the other alpha for finding love or even stopping to ask if the alpha already had someone in his life or not. And now, Magnus was to share a room with him after they get married, imposing in on his life even further. He let out a sigh as he leaned on his balcony, staring down at city. He thought back to earlier that day, when Alec had showed him to his room and had said he would be staying here until the wedding, he supposed Alec wanted his last bit of peace and privacy up until the wedding. After all, Magnus thought, he was a lot to get used to.</p><p>Truth was, Magnus had begun to really like Alec. In the last week or so, Magnus had seen what kind of alpha Alec was. He had see how kind and compassionate Alec was, which had made him all the more attractive. He thought back to that night at his hotel when Alec told him, he would marry him. He thought to the meal they shared and traded stories, and how Alec brought up the idea of a first date with him. Magnus smiled as he thought of the idea of a first date with Alec, it would be nice. He had wanted to ask him out on a proper date but then he began to wonder if Alec would even want that. What if Alec just wanted this marriage to exist only in name? What if he only wanted them to share a room, just so they could keep up the pretence? He sighed, rubbing his head. All these thoughts were for another day, he figured as he turned around to face the room and got ready for bed.</p><p>***</p><p>Izzy winced as Simon led her up to the plantation doors. She walked inside but stumbled unexpectedly, before she turned around to look at Simon who seemed to be stuck at the entrance. “What?” She asked, confused as to why he was just standing there awkwardly.</p><p>“Right… Erm. You have to invite me in. Vampires can’t come inside unless the owners of the house invite them in.” Simon explained, looking rather sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Izzy replied. It’s not like she had many vampire friends, if any. “Erm… I guess you can come in.” She then gestured with her hand to the huge foyer. Simon smiled gratefully to her before he stepped inside and put his arm around his shoulder, helping her walk again.</p><p>They had only walked a few steps when Izzy quickly realised how bad of idea it was to invite a vampire inside a place where there lived a pack full of werewolves. She hoped his scent wouldn’t travel to the rest of her pack but that hope quickly flew out the window as the her fellow pack mates quickly stood up from where they sat and stared in shock at Izzy and Simon. They walked in closer, ready to fight the vampire that had walked into their home, when Izzy raised a hand stopping them in their tracks.</p><p>“At ease, guys. He helped me walk home.” However, that only got them more angry, visibly making Simon scared as the vampire gulped and took a step back.</p><p>“Izzy!” A shout was heard from within the large group of wolves that were gathered around Izzy and Simon. Alec emerged from within the group, glaring at her and the vampire beside her. “Izzy! What is the meaning of this?” He asked, his eyes wide with shock and anger. Alec was the alpha of the pack for a reason, and not just because he was the heir to the Lightwood bloodline. He could be scary when he wanted to.</p><p>“Alec. As I was saying, I fell when I was out on my walk because I bumped into Simon and I ended up – ”</p><p>“He hurt you? He made you fall!” Alec raged, walking closer to them and then up to Simon. “How dare you hurt my sister and then have the audacity to come inside <em>my </em>home and show your face?” He growled, his eyes flashing with his wolf eyes.</p><p>Simon held his hands up and shrunk back. “Wait. No, that didn’t…” Simon stammered.</p><p>“Alec. No that’s not what happened,” Izzy protested but Alec didn’t seem to hear her, too busy glaring at Simon.</p><p>“Alexander.”</p><p>Alec turned around to find Magnus standing on the other side of the wolf crowd. Magnus had a frown on his face as he looked Simon up and down and then at Alec. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice calm but held an edge.</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to explain but Izzy beat him to it. “I fell and hurt my ankle. Simon helped me walk home.” She glared at her brother who seemed to glare back, although some of the anger she had seen in her brother’s eyes had lessened. Izzy wondered if that was due to Magnus’s arrival. </p><p>Before Alec could speak again, Magnus spoke. “Why don’t we take this to your office, instead of creating a scene?” He looked around at the pack and saw how on guard everyone was. Alec reluctantly nodded and then began to help his sister walk. Simon slowly followed, still looking scared.</p><p>Alec led them into his office, glaring at Simon as the vampire came and hovered around the sofa, Izzy now sat on. “So Izzy. How is your ankle?” Magnus asked. Alec noted how Magnus’s face was bare or any makeup and he didn’t seem to have any jewellery on either, well except for his ear cuff. Alec thought he perhaps was getting ready for bed since it had gotten pretty late.</p><p>“Izzy what are you doing mingling with a vampire?” Alec broke out of his observation of Magnus and decided to question his sister, not waiting for her to answer the question Magnus had asked. He saw Magnus frown from the corner of his eye but he kept his focus on the vampire and his sister.</p><p>“I wasn’t <em>mingling. </em>For gods sake!” Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. “He just helped me. Which I was surprised at because from what we’ve seen of vampires… they aren’t the helping kind. But Simon is different.”</p><p>Simon smiled down at his sister but Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. “What, you’ve known him for two minutes and you’ve already figured that out, have you?” He knew he was acting like a dick but he couldn’t help it, when it came to his sister he was rather over protective.</p><p>“Yes.” She forced out, glaring at Alec. She opened her mouth to say more when Magnus spoke.</p><p>“How about you get your ankle checked out?” He nodded at her foot. “And Simon, I think it’s best you went home. I need to have a talk with Alec.”</p><p>“You’re Magnus Bane, aren’t you?” Simon spoke up, staring at Magnus with wonder in his eyes. Magnus raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Raphael told me about you.” Simon continued.</p><p>“You know Raphael?” Magnus asked and Simon nodded.</p><p>“He turned me… I’m in his clan.”</p><p>Okay that made sense. Magnus thought.</p><p>Izzy slowly stood up and wobbled her way out of the door, followed by Simon. As soon as they left Magnus turned around to look at Alec. “What was that, Alec?” He asked. Magnus knew that there were tensions between the vampires and werewolves but he hadn’t expected Alec to react so poorly too, having thought he would be more open to a vampire. Alec sighed and sat on his desk chair.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but when it comes to Izzy I tend to get over protected.” He winced.</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow. “So that wasn’t anything to do with the fact that Simon is a vampire? Alec scrunched his nose before rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, maybe.” He answered after short while. “But I couldn’t help it. I saw Izzy limping and I saw a vampire and I jumped to conclusions.”</p><p>Magnus hummed, having expected as much. “The vampires and the wolves have always been at each other’s throats.” Alec continued. “We aren’t friends.” Magnus nodded, he knew where he was coming from although he didn’t agree with the alpha.</p><p>“Alec, I used to think like that too. That we can’t be friends or at the very least allies.” He replied, coming over to sit on the desk. </p><p>“Did you change your mind after you became half vampire?” Alec asked, gulping at their now close proximity. The way Magnus sat on the desk, had tightened the material of his trousers, making his thighs stand out. He looked back up to Magnus’s face, ignoring his inappropriate thoughts.</p><p>Magnus shook his head. “No.” He replied, his voice soft in the night. “I ended up changing my mind long before I even became alpha of my pack.” He smiled, thinking of the first time he had met Raphael. “I met a vampire one day as a boy. I ended up with some trouble with some friends from my school. We were at the swamp, messing about and shoving each other into the water but I actually ended up falling in. My foot got wrapped around a vine and so I couldn’t get out, and the water seemed to want to pull me under. Raphael had been walking around the swamp when he heard my shouts for help and he came diving in to save me.”</p><p>“What about your friends from school?” Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes. “They ran off as soon as they saw there was going to be trouble.”</p><p>Alec gasped, “what shitty friends.” He replied and Magnus let out a chuckle, before continuing.</p><p>“Yes well, that was when I made a true friend. Raphael. And when I realised he was a vampire I admit I was weary at first but I realised that all the things I had been taught about vampires by my father… well, frankly they had been lies.”</p><p>“So you’re saying to give Simon a chance?” Alec asked. He could admit he was being very judgemental. Magnus smiled a nodded.</p><p>“Not just him though.” Magnus replied.</p><p>Alec looked at him in confusion, so Magnus continued. “The other day I had lunch with my friend Raphael. And when I told him my plans to take my revenge on the witches, he offered up his clan.” Alec’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I said I’d have to talk to you first because it’s not like your pack and the vampires get along.” Alec huffed, because that was a understatement. “If you open your mind to the idea that we can work along side the vampires, we’d have extra  powers on our hands against the witches.</p><p>Alec remained quiet for a few moments. He thought back to how he had first reacted when he had met Magnus. He thought to how Magnus was one of the kindest people there was and just because he was the hybrid, people thought he was a bad person. The idea of working alongside the vampires was new and bizarre, since it was something he had never considered before. He thought to how he was marrying a <em>half</em> vampire, and how the world was already changing, how the times were already changing. The idea made sense, since the witches had hurt the vampires too and so that would make them their common enemy.</p><p>“Okay.” Alec replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new era begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how do we go about this?” Alec asked. They had moved from his office to his bedroom because, Alec told himself, it was late in the night and they should move to a more comfortable place. That’s all. They sat on the chairs in front of the fireplace, facing each other and trying to come up with a plan on how to proceed in making an alliance with the vampires. “I mean, how do we get my pack to get past the years of animosity?”</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow and sighed. “It will be difficult. But Alexander, we need everyone to get along if we want to get our city back.” Alec was momentarily distracted by Magnus’s lips as they formed his full name and he realised how much he liked his own name when Magnus said it.</p><p>“S-so how did you get your pack to get along with the vampires?” Alec asked, trying to focus back on the conversation.</p><p>“It was tricky at first.” Magnus started. “My father’s influence was deep within them. But I took them to a vampire hub near us. Raphael and I had planned on us all meeting, his clan and my pack. We met up and we both encouraged our own people to sit and get to know one another. At first, you can guess what happened.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fights broke out. But after a few meetings, they started to get along. Some even became friends and although others were still weary they accepted the fact that vampires aren’t as bad as they’re made out to be.”</p><p>“Okay well, we don’t have time for it to take a few meetings before they begin to get along.” Alec replied, his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. They had set the date for the wedding, three weeks from now since it had to be on a full moon. Symbolism and all that Jazz. They had until then to fix the hate between the two species, after that Lilith would inevitably find out, if she hasn’t already, how the rings don’t control them anymore and she will come. Alec winced at the thought. When she does come, they would need all the help the could get. Even if it meant learning to put their differences aside and work along with the vampires.</p><p>“I say, we first go over to the clan. If Raphael really meant it when he said he would help us then we first let him and his clan know we want to make amends, for the sake of the city.” Magnus nodded along to Alec’s words.</p><p>“Yes. And then after that comes the hard bit, I suppose.” The hybrid added.</p><p>Alec winced but nodded. “Yes. Convincing our pack.”</p><p>Something warm settled within Magnus’s heart as he heard Alec say ‘<em>our</em> pack.’ He supposed that after the wedding the pack would be his too and he shouldn’t be surprised. But it felt different when Alec said it, in the privacy of his bedroom. He quickly chastised himself for his drifting thoughts and zoned back onto Alec. “… Don’t you think?” Alec asked, but Magnus had seemed to miss the first part of his sentence.</p><p>“Sorry what was that?” He asked, and watched Alec’s eyebrows furrow.</p><p>“I said, it’s time for a new era. We need all the help we can get to get back our city.” Alec replied, his index finger rubbing against his thumb in a circular motion. He thought of how if his father had been here he wouldn’t have dreamed of allying with the vampires to get back the city. No, his father would have been stupid and naïve about his own strength, going in alone to face the witches.</p><p>Magnus nodded and leaned back in his chair. He felt slightly proud of Alec, for how quickly he had changed his mindset and came on board with this idea. “Absolutely.” He replied, pulling Alec out of his thoughts.</p><p>Alec couldn’t help but notice the slight bags under Magnus’s eyes, and remembered how the hybrid was free of make up, all ready for bed. Alec began to feel guilty for keeping Magnus up for so long. As it was nearing 3 o’clock in the morning. He let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Well… we aren’t going to fix everything tonight. We should sleep.” He watched Magnus nod but the other man made no move to get up. Magnus kept on staring into the fireplace, watching the fire crackle. Alec saw the fire reflect in the hybrids eyes and watched in wonder at how beautiful Magnus looked as the fire illuminated his face softly. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Magnus stood up and stretched his arms above his head, hiding a yawn behind his hand.</p><p>“Right. Well… I should go.” He mumbled, making a move to turn around.</p><p>“Wait! Stay here.” Alec practically yelled. His own words surprising him, since he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. But now that he had, he found himself thinking how he didn’t regret it. Magnus’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “What?” He asked.</p><p>Alec gulped and stepped a small step toward the alpha. “I-I mean… sleep here. If-if you want. I mean. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. Your room is probably all cold since the central heating has been broken and you didn’t have the fireplace going and… you can sleep here.” He rambled, feeling the tip of his ears burn. He found himself wanting to return the favour to Magnus, by offering as much comfort he possibly could. Magnus had been nothing but kind and patient with him since he had arrived.</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow and the confusion within his eyes cleared. “Are you sure, Alec?” He asked, his voice still uncertain. “I can handle being a little bit cold.”</p><p>Alec nodded. “Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to. I want… you to be comfortable.” Alec replied, feeling his cheeks redden. Alec told himself he was just being a good host.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, which Magnus looked like he was contemplating something as he watched Alec closely before the hybrid finally nodded and offered Alec a small smile. “Thank you, Alexander.” He murmured and because of the quiet of the night, the words seemed louder than they were. Alec let out a small breath of relief and nodded back. He had stood up from his seat in his urgency to get Magnus to stay, his hands held behind his back, his go to pose. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how solider like he looked, how his shoulders seemed stiff and tired. He felt bad, since he was getting the alpha to give up his bed.</p><p>“Alexander, this is your bedroom and so i will take the couch. You sleep in your bed.” He added. Not wanting to trouble him even more. He watched Alec shake his head and stepped forward, breaking his soldier pose. “No Magnus. Please I insist.” He argued. Alec was used to sleeping on the couch as he had done before on many occasions. When Izzy was younger she would have nightmares every now and then and so she would ask to sleep in Alec’s room, so Alec would give her his bed whilst he took the couch. As they grew older, it went from nightmares to boy troubles and Izzy not wanting to sleep alone after a bad breakup, needing the presence of her brother in the same room.</p><p>Magnus sighed, as it appeared Alec wouldn’t budge and frankly Magnus was too tired to argue with him. He shrugged out of his cardigan and set it down onto the back of the chair he had sat on. Before he turned to look at the other man and bit his lip before he opened his mouth. “We could… we could share the bed?” He offered, not knowing how Alec would react. “I mean the bed looks big enough, and neither of us will have to compromise any comfort.”</p><p>Alec’s eyebrows rose up before he nodded. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t thought of that before, perhaps his consciousness not even letting him go down that road. But Magnus suggested it, and now it made perfect sense.</p><p>“Okay…” Alec replied. “It’ll be practice for when… after we get married.” He added, holding back his wince. Magnus simply nodded, ignoring how fast his heartbeat was running. Magnus usually wasn’t prone to blushing, but he felt his cheeks grow warm as he thought about Alec’s words. They would be sleeping in the same bed, after they get married. He hadn’t really thought about things as intimate as this, too busy worrying about how to avenge his past pack mates. He suddenly felt very silly for thinking too much about something as simple as bed sharing. He shook away his thoughts and quietly climbed into the bed.</p><p>Alec was panicking to put it mildly. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like Magnus would be able to hear it any time now. He gulped a couple of times, trying to get his raging thoughts to calm down before he stuttered out how he needed to visit the bathroom before joining him. After he successfully made it into the bathroom, Alec leaned against the closed door and blew out a breath. He had never considered himself as the person who was daring or someone who spoke his mind. He usually kept his thoughts to himself, not very good a communication. Prior to meeting Magnus, there hadn’t been any one who he <em>wanted </em>to be good at communicating with. But now… when he thought of Magnus he felt it important for them to have a good level of communication. Alec told himself it was because they’re were going to be partners who were in charge of a pack, so communication was very important.</p><p>But now, he had found himself <em>wanting </em>to tell Magnus to stay. Ever since, he had shown Magnus to his room, Alec had regretted it. He should have just asked Magnus if he wanted to stay in his own room instead of a separate room. Before just assuming Magnus would be uncomfortable with the idea of staying with Alec. After all, it made sense. They were going to be married soon.</p><p>The alpha quickly went though his night routine, almost in a trance too busy thinking about the man waiting for him in his bed. And before he knew it, Alec was turning the bathroom light off and walking back into the bedroom. He saw Magnus had already laid down, making Alec’s heartbeat speed up again.</p><p>The hybrid alpha sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows and looked at Alec. “I made us a pillow wall…” Magnus muttered out, feeling his cheeks warm. “J-just so you’re comfortable.” He stuttered out. He knew his own habits as he had a tendency to spread out like a star fish as he slept and cuddle into who ever was laying beside him. He didn’t want to subject Alec to his sleeping habits on the first night, didn’t want to scare Alec away. Come to think of it, he should’ve just insisted more on sleeping in his own bed, Magnus thought to himself.</p><p>“Y-yes. Good thinking.” Alec rushed out, way too fast before he turned the lights off and slid into bed. The room, now plunged into darkness, felt more daunting. There was silence, only the sound of a faint clock ticking somewhere and the gentle breaths of the man laying beside him. He slowly turned onto his side and watched Magnus, who was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Alec hoped in the dark, he couldn’t be seen blatantly watching Magnus. He admired the gentle slope of his nose and the curve of his lips, they looked soft and Alec wondered what they would taste like before he flushed at his own inappropriate thoughts. He reminded himself that Magnus was just a friend and a business partner in their soon to be marriage.</p><p>Alec let out a slow uneven breath before deciding to turn and face the other way, with his back now to Magnus. He was just falling asleep when he heard Magnus whisper, “thank you, Alexander.”</p><p>“For what, Magnus?” Alec asked, turning around to face the other man but Magnus’s breath had evened out and he seemed to have fallen asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“You slept together?!” Jace’s practically yelled, his eyes gleaming with laughter, whilst Izzy threw her head back and actually did laugh. Alec glared at them both with all the venom he could muster before his blush appeared across his cheeks.</p><p>“We slept <em>next </em>to each other.” He corrected through gritted teeth. He thanked himself for deciding to tell his siblings about the night before in his office, where no one else could overhear. Although now he was regretting even telling them at all.</p><p>Izzy smirked and opened her mouth to no doubt say something inappropriate before Alec held a hand up and stopping her in her tracks. “We were up late planning on what we need to do next in order to win this war with the witches and it had gotten very late. So… I told him to sleep in my bed whilst I took the couch.” His ears were burning red, as Alec began reorganising some loose papers on his desk, to avoid his siblings sharp amused stares. “Because well… the central heating is broken and his room would have been freezing cold.”</p><p>“How convenient for you.” Jace snorted, earning a giggle from Izzy and another glare from Alec.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>.” Alec continued. “He offered to just share the bed and yeah… so we shared the bed.” He finished, choosing to leave out the morning and how Alec had woken up to a head on his chest and face full of soft hair.</p><p>At some point during the night, they had kicked away the pillow wall and had drifted toward each other resulting in Magnus ending up in Alec’s arms. Alec had woken up first and did what he did best – he had panicked – then after a few seconds of him thinking what he should do, he decided to watch the other man. From the close proximity, Alec could practically count the alpha hybrid’s eyelashes and Aled had realised how unbelievably soft he looked. Alec had slowly moved his arm that wasn’t trapped underneath the sleeping man, to gently brush the falling strands of hair away from Magnus closed eyes. It was the small movement that caused Magnus to stir resulting Alec to panic again. He hadn’t known what to do, so he quickly shut his eyes, hoping he could pass of that he was still asleep.</p><p>He had felt the exact moment Magnus had realised their position, Magnus moved his head to face Alec’s face. Alec expected him to move away straight away but to his surprise, Magnus had stayed where he was, not moving. Their moment, however, was interrupted by the shrill sound of his alarm causing Alec to open his eyes and Magnus to scramble away. Alec didn’t let himself think too much on how he missed the warmth.</p><p>Izzy was grinning from ear to ear and Jace looked no better, as Alec’s thoughts drifted away from their awkward morning together and back to the now. “You like him, big brother.” Izzy stated, crossing her arms across her chest. Beside her, Jace nodded his head fiercely in agreement. Alec’s cheeks began to warm up again as he glared at her, something he seemed to be doing a lot of today. “I do not… like him.” He spluttered out. “I was being a good host. I wanted him to be comfortable.” Izzy shared a look of disbelief with Jace and Alec really thought to how he already regretted telling his siblings the happenings of the night before. “I <em>don’t.” </em>He stressed.</p><p>Izzy let out a small sigh before offering a reassuring smile. “Alec. Look… it’s okay if you <em>do </em>like him. I mean, you’re going to be husbands pretty soon. Wouldn’t it be better if you actually romantically liked your husband? That is how marriages work you know.” Isabelle knew her brother, so she knew how Alec liked to bottle up his feelings into the tightest jar available.</p><p>“I know. But that isn’t the purpose of our marriage. We should stay focused, instead of going down the road of… of feelings.” Alec replied. His tone was hard suggesting to drop this subject, which luckily his siblings picked up on. “Anyways, the reason why I called you two in here was to discuss our plans.” Alec walked over to the sofas and sat down, watching as his siblings did the same. “Magnus and I have decided to make peace with the vampires.”</p><p>“What!” Jace asked, shocked. Out of all the plans he could think of, this wasn’t one of them. “Why? We hate each other. It’s how it’s always been.”</p><p>Alec nodded, he had once thought that too but he realised that in order for things to change their mindset had to change first. “Yes. It’s time we change that.” He noticed Izzy hadn’t spoken so he looked at her and watched how she looked back at him. There was something in her eyes. “Izzy? What do you think?” He asked.</p><p>Izzy smiled at her big brother. “I think it’s time for a change and you leading that change is the best thing that could ever happen to us.” Her voice was sure and strong, and it brought tears to Alec’s eyes, to have her faith like that. Beside her, Jace sighed but nodded in reluctant agreement as he too knew that some things needed to change for things to get better.</p><p>***<br/>Alec was <em>very </em>nervous. His hands were all clammy and his heart wouldn’t stop beating like he had just ran a marathon. It was the day where he and Magnus would go make amends with the vampires. Magnus had set up a meeting with Raphael, at a small café near by instead of meeting him at the vampire hub areas, to which Alec was secretly glad about because it was neutral territory. They had arrived first, so after getting their drinks they sat down into one of the booths next to the windows. Alec couldn’t stop fidgeting, playing with his hands. Magnus noticed but didn’t say anything, only hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.</p><p>Magnus, if he was being honest with himself, had been avoiding Alec. Well, as much as one could avoid someone who lived with you. After that morning, where they had woken up in tangled in each other’s arms, Magnus had been too mortified to say a word to Alec that wasn’t work related. He knew Alec probably noticed but thankfully Alec too didn’t seem to be too keen to talk about anything other than work. Magnus knew he had a tendency to cuddle with whoever was next to him, but he had foolishly really believed that the pillow wall would do the trick. He would laugh at himself if they situation hadn’t been so awkward.</p><p>Luckily, Raphael chose that moment to walk into the café, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. He was followed by another man, Simon. Magnus smiled at them both and stood to embrace his friend into a hug. Alec sat and watched the exchange with an unreadable look on his face. He merely nodded at the two vampires, before they sat in the seats across from him. Magnus, having seeing no choice, sat in the seat next to Alec accidentally making their thighs brush together as he did so. Alec clenched his hand into a fist to stop his shudder before he focused his attention on the vampires in front of him. Simon, Alec recognised from the other night but the other man Alec had not met before. </p><p>“Alec, this is Raphael. The New Orleans vampire leader. And my friend.” Magnus introduced. “Raph, this is Alec the alpha of the werewolf pack.”  </p><p>Alec nodded at the vampire leader, before extending out a hand for him to shake. Raphael’s brows rose up in surprise but shook his hand nonetheless. They were interrupted suddenly by a clearing of throats, to which all three men turned to look at Simon. “I’m Simon.” He introduced himself, since no one else had.</p><p>“Yes we know, Sam.” Magnus replied, rolling his eyes. Alec hid his laughter behind his coffee cup, as he saw the confused look on Simon’s face.</p><p>“Okay so. We need to discuss how to go forward in uniting our people.” Magnus began, taking charge since he had been here before, already having done this thing with his own pack before.</p><p>“Have you talked to your people?”</p><p>Raphael sighed but nodded. “Yes. But.” He paused, as the waitress came with the vampire’s drinks. Raphael gave her a small smile which she returned before she walked away and Raphael continued. “This will be different from how it was with your pack, Magnus. Lightwood’s pack has been causing damage to my pack for years now. They won’t let that go.”</p><p>Alec raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat, from the outside he looked calm but menacing. Inside, Alec was pissed. Raphael‘s word had stuck a nerve. “You say that as if what my pack did over the years was uncalled for. Whatever we’ve done is because your <em>vampires </em>led us to.” He sneered.</p><p>Raphael’s eyes darkened as he leaned forward. “How <em>dare </em>you – ”</p><p>“We are not here to fight.” Magnus interrupted, glaring at both Alec and Raphael, his voice firm, eyes glowing. Alec bit his tongue, wanting to say more but Magnus was right so he sighed and nodded. “He’s right. I’m… sorry.” He forced out, the words felt foreign, saying them to someone who he had perceived as the enemy for the longest of times. “We need as much help as we can get if we’re going to take back this city from the witches.”</p><p>Raphael nodded, seeming to relax as well. “Yes. It’s time things changed.”</p><p>“Right. Well… all we want is freedom. From the witches.” Alec began. “Unfortunately we cannot fight them alone.”</p><p>“My vampires and I are willing to stand along side you to fight the witches.” Raphael replied. “However, in return we want a truce. A treaty of some sort. That after the wedding there will be peace between our sides.”</p><p>Alec nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. “I still need to tell my pack about all this. But why don’t you bring your vampires over tonight. We need to be able to be in the same room as each other and the sooner we start the better it will be.”</p><p>Raphael nodded back, before he stood up and with a quick nod to Magnus he was already walking out of the café doors, Simon quickly at his heels.</p><p>“Do you think this will work?” Alec asked, staring at the space the vampires once sat.</p><p>“It has to.” Magnus merely replied.</p><p>They remained sat for awhile, finishing their drinks before they too stood up and walked out of the café. Not noticing the man who sat in the booth behind them. Not realising that he had heard everything. And definitely not seeing the smile that grew on his lips. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get up to some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was dreading talking to his pack about the peace treaty with the vampires. Whilst the majority of his pack were okay with change, there were some amongst them that he knew wouldn’t take it well. Those that had so clearly stood with his father when Robert had been alpha and had mourned the loss of him when he had died. He had called a pack meeting as soon as he and Magnus walked into the plantation. Everyone had gathered, watching Alec and Magnus with eager and curious looks.</p><p>“Magnus and I have came up with a plan on how we will face the witches.” Alec began, his voice loud and firm. “We will be needing extra hands to be able to take back our city.” Alec looked across the faces that stared back at him. “We will be forming a peace treaty with the vampires.  After the wedding, we will be at peace with the vampires. Should anyone disrupt that peace will have Magnus and I to answer to. Have I made myself clear?” His voice held a non negotiable tone, so everyone knew not to argue with him. But he noticed, many did not look pleased.</p><p>“First you want to marry a hybrid. Now you want us to make peace with the vampires? What’s next? Letting them live with us?” A voice spoke out, belonging to Raj. He was one of those werewolves who had followed Robert to his death, believing in the ignorance that Alec’s father believed in. Alec raised an eyebrow, raising his head high, he did not appreciate being challenged. “It is how we get our freedom.” Alec replied, his eyes filled with controlled anger.</p><p>Raj scoffed. “What freedom? We will only become slaves to the vampires. After all… you’re already letting one control you.” He pointed to Magnus, who up until now had remained quiet. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Alec spoke first. </p><p>“Oh. You have a problem with Magnus?” He asked, his voice cold. Raj opened his mouth to reply but Alec didn’t let him, talking again. “Because you didn’t seem to have a problem with him, when you were ready to use his power and our marriage alliance to not need your ring anymore.” He took a step forward, looking down at Raj. “You seemed okay then.” He shrugged his shoulders casually. “But now? When I… your <em>alpha</em> has ordered you to do something. You seem to have a problem?” He took another step forward again, causing Raj to take a step back, gulping. “So… Are you challenging me?” Alec asked, his eyes glowing as he stared daggers into Raj. “Are you challenging Magnus?”</p><p>Everyone in the room had their attention on their alpha as he stared down Raj. Alec raised an eyebrow once again, daring Raj to speak, daring him to argue. The wolf, however, merely shook his head and took another step back. “No.” He muttered.</p><p>Alec smirked. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>He stepped away from Raj and turned to face the room. “We need our freedom from the witches.” He repeated. “This is the way to get that freedom. Siding with the vampires is a small price to pay in order to get our city back.” Alec stood in silence for a few moments, daring anyone else to speak up against him. When he was met with silence he nodded. “Dismissed.”</p><p>As everyone dispersed, Alec walked away into his office with Magnus on his tail. Magnus watched Alec let out a long suffering sigh and rub his forehead with his hands. What he had witnessed out there, what Alec had done. Even Magnus had felt goosebumps on his arms as he saw Alec dominate the room like that. Magnus had wanted to speak and defend Alec and himself but a part of him knew that it wasn’t his place. This wasn’t his pack… yet. This was still Alec’s pack, making Alec’s duty to keep everyone in line.</p><p>“You okay?” Magnus asked.</p><p>Alec looked at him and shook his head. “My pack… some of them have been hurt before <em>by</em> vampires. Me asking them to now basically be friends with them? Well I basically slapped them in them in the face.” He rubbed his eye before sitting down on his desk chair.</p><p>Magnus winced in sympathy. “This is for the greater good.” He reminded. Alec nodded. He knew that but it was people like Raj that got him worried. Disloyalty within the werewolves packs led to the witches taking over in the first place. Alec couldn’t afford disloyalty happening again.</p><p>***</p><p>“That vampires and the wolves are making an alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter in reply. “They really think they can achieve such a thing?” The voice said through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might pay them a visit. Make them realise how fragile their peace treaty is.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughter was once again heard through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It was mid evening when Raphael and his vampires walked into the plantation. Alec invited them all in, offering them handshakes as he did. He was setting an example, after all, he was the alpha of his pack. He needed to show his pack that this was the right thing to do. The werewolves had been on edge ever since Alec had told them about the arrival of their guests. But much to Alec’s relief, no one else had spoke out against Alec or Magnus.</p><p>As everyone came to stand in the foyer, the werewolves simply stared at the vampires not knowing what to do. Alec shared a look with Magnus, this was not going well… if the awkwardness was anything to go by. Alec sighed and opened his mouth to start a conversation when Izzy walked in to the foyer and smiled.</p><p>“Simon!” She greeted, her eyes lighting up in excitement. She embraced the vampire into a hug, much to Alec’s surprise. He hadn’t know how close his sister had grown to the vampire. Apparently they were at the stage where they hugged hello. Simon hugged back, matching her wide grin. “Hi, Isabelle. H-how’s your ankle?”</p><p>Izzy pulled away and shrugged, before looking down at her ankle. “It’s fine. We wolves heal quickly.” She replied. Simon nodded his head to her words.</p><p>“Us too!” He exclaimed. “I mean we vampires heal quickly too.” He added, stuttering out his words. Dear lord, Alec thought, watching Simon awkwardly stumble through his conversation with his sister was torture. He shared a look with Magnus who seemed half concerned half amused with what he was witnessing. However, as Alec looked around the room, he noticed how the rest of his pack watched Izzy and Simon’s conversation with interest. Although some looked annoyed, others looked like they <em>wanted </em>to engage in conversation with the vampires.</p><p>Alec didn’t know how he could make them engage more, he was seriously considering taking their hands and forcing them to talk, when Maia stepped forward and walked toward a vampire who had pink hair and a nose ring. “Hi. I like your hair.” She began, and the vampire smiled back and replied something that Alec was too far to hear.</p><p>After that, everyone decided to loosen up and began to strike conversation, albeit a little bit shyly. Magnus walked over to Alec and sighed. “I feel like a proud parent.” He muttered, making Alec snort with laughter as he nodded. He looked over at Magnus who watched the room with a smile on his face and Alec suddenly felt very grateful. For Magnus. For Magnus to be standing beside him as, helping him get through this.</p><p>“Thank you for this.” He whispered, his eyes flickering across Magnus’s face. Magnus turned to look at Alec, surprise written on his face.</p><p>“For what, Alexander?” He asked, offering him a smile.</p><p>Alec smiled back. “For being by my side. For being my friend.” Deep within his heart, Alec knew Magnus would not just be a friend. At least he hoped. But for now, a friend was what he was. It felt nice to admit that. Magnus’s smile widened and he nodded. “You’re welcome. And thank you to you too.” He added, taking Alec’s hand into his own and giving it a squeeze.</p><p>They were taken out of their little moment by the sound of a throat clearing. Both alphas turned to look at the new comer – Andrew Underhill – who stood beside a vampire, Alec did not know the name of, looking rather sheepish. Alec raised an eyebrow at his fellow pack mate, wondering what he was about to say.</p><p>“Alec. This is Lorenzo.” He gestured to the vampire beside him. “My boyfriend.” Alec’s surprise was clear on his face as he looked at Underhill for further explanation. “We met four months ago and since our sides well… hated each other we decided to keep our relationship a secret.” Underhill explained. “But… now that we’re all getting along… or trying.” He warily eyed the corner Raj and a few others stood, who refused to participate in any conversation with the vampires, before continuing. “We thought it would be nice to tell everybody.”</p><p>Magnus was the first to speak, smiling at them both. “Well… we’re very happy for you both.” He grinned wide, answering for Alec too it seemed, who still remained silent for a few more seconds before smiling too and nodded along to Magnus’s words. Underhill let out a shaky breath as if he had been worried about what Alec would say, which made sense Alec supposed, before he took Lorenzo’s hand and they both walked away.</p><p>“Well… that was unexpected.” Magnus muttered.</p><p>Alec blew out a breath. “I’ll say.”</p><p>“They make a cute couple though.” Magnus added, watching Underhill as he laughed at whatever Lorenzo was saying to him.</p><p>Alec only nodded in agreement.</p><p>***</p><p>Things were going quiet well, as well as they could where there were vampires and werewolves present in the same room. Alec and Magnus were making their rounds across to everyone, making sure to talk with everyone, since they were the hosts. And as the evening went on, Alec found himself relaxing enough to even laugh every now and then when the moment presented itself.</p><p>However, his calmness was short lived as it was half way into their gathering when a new scent filled their noses.</p><p>
  <em>Witch. </em>
</p><p>Alec’s back stiffened as he sensed the new comer’s smell and by the looks of everyone’s faces, he wasn’t alone. Everyone now on high alert watched as a man walked into the foyer of the plantation, his head held high and a smirk on his face. The man had blond hair and eyes so blue they looked rather menacing.</p><p>“Well… isn’t this lovely.” The man spoke, eyeing everyone in the room with a look of disgust, although his cold smile remained. “Look at you guys. Vampires and werewolves trying to get along.”</p><p>Alec stepped forward, eyes glowing. “Who are you? What do you want?”</p><p>The blond man’s smile seems to widen as he now looked at Alec. “Who am I?” He asked, affronted. “You know my mother dearest but not me? Now I must say, Alexander, I’m hurt.” He placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt.</p><p><em>His mother?</em> Alec thought, confused, before things began to make sense. “Lilith sent you here.” He voiced his thoughts and watched the blond smile in answer.</p><p>“I’m Sebastian, just in case mother didn’t mention me.” He stepped further into the room. “I was out of town you see… but now I’m back.” His gaze shifted from Alec to Magnus whose eyes were wide with shock before they turned angry.</p><p>“Sebastian.” He growled out. Magnus tried to contain his anger but he couldn’t, seeing the bastard who had led the assassination on his pack, here, brought back all the ugly memories.</p><p>Sebastian merely smiled, looking quite charming, the dimples on his cheeks on show, Alec thought he looked psychotic. He didn’t let his confusion from Magnus’s reaction show, merely focused back on Sebastian. “Hello, Magnus.” The witch grinned at the hybrid alpha, even having the audacity to wave his hands in greeting.</p><p>“I’ll ask again. <em>What </em>do you want?” Alec growled, his eyes glowing and showing his wolf. Sebastian didn’t seem fazed by them though, merely shrugged his shoulders casually and walked closer. “I just wanted to remind you how your kinds will <em>never </em>coexist peacefully. It’s like parasites and mongrels trying to get along.” Sebastian sneered, looking at them with disgust. His gaze shifted to the vampires when they growled their teeth at him at the insult. “I do wonder how things will unfold after you get married.” He revelled at their shocked faces, his grin wide. “You know you should really not talk about things you want to keep secret out in a public place.”</p><p>Alec growled, beside him Magnus glared at the witch. “Let’s see if you can survive this, without killing each other.” Sebastian continued. He waved his hand up in air in a circular motion before smirking at them all and walking out of the plantation. Magnus growled at him, his vampire fangs on display as he sped up to catch him, to grab him so he could do all the things he wished to do ever since that night. Except when he reached the entrance, his skin began to burn, preventing him from leaving. Magnus screamed out in pain, stumbling backward, shaking from the pain. Sebastian stood at the other side and grinned again. “Have a fun night!” Before he walked away.</p><p>Alec rushed to Magnus’s side and watched his skin heal up the burns. “We can’t leave.” Magnus gritted out. “The bastard has trapped us in.”</p><p>Alec’s heart began to race, because he was now trapped inside in the same place where there were vampires present.</p><p>***</p><p>When an alliance was on the brink of forming, when the two opposing parties were barley getting along, putting them – or rather trapping them – in the same room for a long period of time was simply <em>not </em>a good idea. Alec knew that. Magnus knew that. And Sebastian definitely knew that. Hence why the witch had done exactly that.</p><p>“Fuck.” Magnus yelled, as his hand proceeded to burn when he tried to put it through the invisible barrier Sebastian had placed around the plantation. Alec winced as he watched Magnus’s hand and reached out for it. “Stop, Magnus. You’re only hurting yourself.” The alpha commanded.</p><p>“Guys, what are we going to?” Izzy asked, looking around the room. The vampires looked very uncomfortable, angry even. After all, they were the ones trapped in werewolves territory. Alec wondered how long it would take for a fight to begin, for any one of the two sides to attack the other and and a blood bath to begin. Alec did <em>not </em>fancy a blood bath.</p><p>“I have an idea.” Magnus muttered, interrupting Alec out of his thoughts and walking toward one of the rooms, not waiting to see if any of them were following. Alec ran behind him, to see Magnus now stood in one of their wine cellars. “How do we get people who don’t like each other to be pliant enough to not want to kill each other?” He asked, smirking at Alec as he held up a bottle of wine. Alec smirked back and nodded his head eagerly. He caught the bottle that Magnus threw at him before walking out into the foyer, pouring everyone a glass. Between the two of them, they distributed out the alcohol, refilling everybody’s glasses, things were going well, all things considered.</p><p>Alec just finished topping off a vampire’s glass, when his gaze fell upon Magnus. He stood up on the second floor, peering down at everyone from the balcony that looked down into the foyer. The alpha gave the half empty bottle to Izzy before walking up toward Magnus.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Magnus startled a little bit, having to have been lost in though, before he turned to look at Alec. “Hey.” The hybrid offered a small smile.</p><p>“You… okay?” Alec asked, feeling unsure. They hadn’t really talked, not really, too busy with the politics.</p><p>Magnus nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Alec thought back to how Magnus had reacted when Sebastian had walked in. He had been confused to see Magnus’s reaction to Sebastian and that the witch had known his name. He wondered how they knew each other, because it was clear they had history. Alec sighed and placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you need to talk, I’m here.” He whispered.</p><p>Magnus nodded again. “Thank you, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec was just about to reply, telling Magnus how there was no need to thank him. When Jace came running toward them. “Guys! Come quick.” He rushed out, out of breath.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay. Calm down. Tell us what happened.” Alec started, worriedly eyeing the vampires, who all seemed like they were in pain. “It’s like… how it was when… we first turned.” Simon stuttered out, holding onto his stomach, as if he was going to be sick. “I’m so hungry.” He looked up and Alec saw how the his eyes darkened until his pupils dilated enough for his whole eye to turn black as well as multiple veins appearing under his eyes. Alec looked at Magnus, before looking at the rest of the room. “I just want… to eat.” A vampire snarled, walking toward where Alec and Magnus stood. “I want blood.” Another growled.</p><p>Alec flinched and took a step back, the rest of the werewolves following suit, all equally worried about the vampire’s sudden behaviour. “Ok guys. Control yourselves!” Raphael yelled out, snarling at his vampires.</p><p>“It must be Sebastian. He must be doing something, magicking them to behave this way.” Magnus walked up to Raphael and grabbed is face, to look into his eyes. The vampire’s eyes were way too dilated to be normal. “We need a way out of here. Before we all become their dinner.” He looked at Alec with worry in his eyes.</p><p>“I might know what to do.” Jace spoke up. Alec looked at him with confusion but Jace ignored Alec and looked at Magnus. “I know a witch. Maybe she can help.”</p><p>Alec looked at him, thinking maybe Jace was joking, but when the blond werewolf didn’t laugh or even smile, Alec feared that perhaps Jace <em>wasn’t </em>joking. “You know a witch. Need I remind you it was a witch who trapped us in here!” Alec yelled. “You want a witch to help us? What makes you think she will?”</p><p>“Not all witches are bad.” Jace argued, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re not.” Alec replied. “But how do we know this one isn’t?”</p><p>“She just isn’t. We’ve… became friends.” Jace muttered.</p><p>Izzy snorted. “You’re <em>friends?” </em>She asked out in disbelief. “Where did you even meet a witch.”</p><p>Jace opened his mouth the reply but Alec interrupted. “It doesn’t matter. We are not inviting a witch to help us when for all we know she could be working with Sebastian.”</p><p>Jace sighed before turning his gaze onto Magnus. “Come on Magnus! You tell him.” He hoped that maybe Magnus could talk some sense into Alec, like he did when Izzy brought Simon home. </p><p>The hybrid who had seemed lost in thought, looked at the group. “Actually I agree with Alexander.” He spoke. “We can’t just go round trusting a random witch when – ”</p><p>“Oh come on! Clary isn’t like that. Have I ever led you intro trouble before?” Jace asked, interrupting Magnus.</p><p>Izzy and Alec shared a look before answering at the same time. “Yes.”</p><p>Jace rolled his eyes, because okay he was quite the trouble maker when he was a kid.</p><p>“Have I ever led you into trouble <em>knowingly</em>?” He asked again.</p><p>“Wait. The witch you know is Clary? Clary Fairchild?” Magnus asked.</p><p>Jace nodded.</p><p>“Then okay.” Magnus concluded. Alec shot him a confused look. “Alexander I know her.” He placed an hand on Alec’s upper arm and squeezed slightly. “Her mother Jocelyn was Valentine’s wife.”</p><p>“Valentine… as in Valentine who led the werewolves into destruction.” Alec asked, phrasing his question like a sentence. Magnus nodded anyway.</p><p>“Yes. When she found out what Valentine wanted to do she ran, took Clary with her. They both came to my pack. Of course my father was the alpha at the time so he didn’t want to take in any strays but I managed to convince him to let them stay. Jocelyn managed to keep her witch scent hidden from us.”</p><p>“They stayed with us for a few months until one day, we all woke up and they were gone. I haven’t heard of them since. Until now.” He concluded, talking to the room but looking at Alec, wanting to see the alpha’s reaction. </p><p>Alec watched back for a few seconds remaining silent, before nodding. “Okay.” He muttered. “If Magnus trusts her then I trust her.”</p><p>“Nice to see you trust him over me, <em>your brother.</em>” Jace muttered sarcastically. Alec bit in his smile and refused to look over at Izzy who he could see was wearing a ginormous grin at his comment.</p><p>“Call her. Tell her to come immediately.” Alec ordered.</p><p>***</p><p>Clary looked at the invisible barrier that separated herself from the others, waving her hand slowly, trying to get her magic to sense anything. Jace watched from the other side, his eyes wide with impatience. “I can get rid of this but it will take a while.” Clary nodded her head at Jace, before looking over at the other werewolf – Alec – who seemed to be glaring at her ever since she had arrived.</p><p>“As you can see we don’t have a while.” Alec sneered, holding his head high. Behind him, the vampires were getting antsy, all growling and watching the werewolves like a predator watched its prey. Clary opened her mouth to retort but her eyes landed on Jace. She saw the worry in his eyes before she nodded. “I’ll be as fast as I can.” She held up her hands, inches away from the invisible barrier, before closing her eyes and beginning to chant the spell.</p><p>Jace looked over at Alec who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Clary since the moment she had arrived. He sighed and walked over to the alpha. “You have got to chill.” He muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Alec however, did not find his words amusing nor reassuring. He glared at the blond before muttering out, “I will chill when my pack is safe.” And with that he turned and walked away.</p><p>Alec walked up to Underhill who was worriedly looking at his boyfriend from across the room. “Underhill. I need you to watch the witch.” He ordered the wolf, because frankly he didn’t trust Jace to not let his emotions cloud his judgement when it came to the witch. Underhill nodded before Alec walked away again, this time to Magnus.</p><p>“You got any bright ideas on how we get out of this mess?” Alec asked the hybrid, who scoffed but shook his head.</p><p>“If only.” He merely replied, scanning the werewolves and vampires amongst them. The vampires were barely holding on, Raphael trying to rein them in. Magnus felt sorry for him because how could one man try to keep all the rest from not doing something they will regret.</p><p>“The witch needs to hurry.” He heard Alec mutter and he was inclined to agree.</p><p>Magnus looked over at Clary and saw she had begun her spell, he just hoped she would break the barrier before things got out of hand.</p><p>Although it was like his fear of things escalating was brought into real life when he heard the sound of struggle. Magnus turned sharply to the sound to see a vampire had one of the werewolves underneath him, snarling into his face and inches away from his neck, ready to bite.</p><p>Alec jumped into action, yelling out for the vampire to stop and gaining his attention. The vampire – Samual – a young boy Raphael had rescued a few years ago, now snarled at Alec. His eyes dilated until only his black irises were shown, the veins under his eyes fully present as were his teeth all ready out and ready to take a bite. Alec didn’t know what he was doing except the dire need to protect his own, so he ran up to the vampire and pushed him off the werewolf, not noticing a nearby chair and how it had been stacked up onto the tables, how a small splinter stuck out of the chair leg. In his adrenaline rush to save his fellow pack mate, Alec did not notice the splinter prick into his skin of his arm and cause a tear. He flinched, when the pain hit him, but by then it seemed it was too late.</p><p>The smell of blood travelled across to the vampires as they now all watched, seemingly hypnotised by the red liquid as it now dripped to the floor. It seemed time had slowed until everything was in slow motion. Alec’s eyes wide stared at the vampires who all snared his teeth at him, their hunger unable to resist. Alec took a step back, his eyes wide with fear, his breath laboured but it was the wall that greeted his back. “Clary! Now would be a good time to break the barrier!” Alec yelled out, watching how all the vampires came charging at him, cornering him until he had no place to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment!! Tell me what you think!! Also come chat with me @Kk_ka5h on Twitter! Or use the hashtag #YSAFfic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>